Danger
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Una cumbre internacional sobre la capa de ozono podía llegar a ser muy aburrida y más si habían robots mecha incluidos pero por suerte el español se entretuvo observando a cierta rubia de ojos azules que no dudaría en clavarle un cuchillo si le pillaba mirándola.


**¡Hola!**

**Sé que la pareja es completamente extraña no lo voy a negar pero estaba escribiendo uno de mis fics y de repente me vino esto a la mente, espero que le deis una oportunidad al fandom le hace más variedad que siempre se relacionan con los mismo personajes. ¡Orgía ! :D Ok..., no. **

* * *

_Antonio_

Me encontraba recostado sobre una de aquellas incomodas sillas, había intentado hacerme una siesta pero me era imposible con los gritos de Alemania, los sollozos de Feliciano ante tales gritos y multitud de voces más que me impedían desconectar de aquella tediosa charla sobre la capa de ozono.

-¡Silencio!-Aquel grito del alemán me hizo saltar de la silla del susto, se iba a quedar afónico si continuaba así y no estaría mal que fuese pronto así podría dormir. Tras aquel grito la sala entera enmudeció, cosa increíble ya que siempre había alguien que rompía el silencio en las reuniones internacionales, siempre.

-¡Muérete Alfred y deja de destruir nuestra capa!-Gritó a todo pulmón Arthur que amenazaba con saltar de la silla y matarle de verdad, cosa que no me hubiese extrañado en absoluto al ver como levantaba los puños. Tras aquello la sala se sumo al grito de guerra e intenciones homicidas contra el americano.

-¡Construyamos más capa de ozono y ya está!¡Un súper robot la colocará en la estratosfera y todo solucionado!¡Soy un HERO!-Gritó Alfred con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes blancos que a más de uno en aquella sala le hubiese gustado romper.

-¿Y qué tal si te colocamos a ti en la estratosfera?-Dijo Iván envenenadamente mientras le sonreía con inocencia, pero aquella aura negra contrastaba por completo con su intento de parecer normal, pero sobre todo por aquella cañería que sujeta que había aparecido de la nada. Pude ver delante de mí como a su hermana Natasha se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa cínica en la cara por la ocurrencia de su hermano, me quedé embobado mirándola ya que me había resultado curioso ver en la cara de aquella chica una mínima expresión, tuve que apartar la mirada de inmediato al ver como aquellos ojos zafiros me miraban con odio, pude leerle claramente la mente ''¿Qué demonios haces mirándome?''. Ni yo mismo lo sabía, lo último que quería era salir rebanado a rodajitas de la sala. A pesar de la crisis aún tenía mucha vida por delante para terminar de aquella manera, pero sinceramente nunca he tenido muchas luces, así que la volví a mirar. Pero lo último que imaginé es que se sacará un cuchillo que traía escondido en la falda y me lo lanzase, estuve a punto de morir allí mismo, aún recuerdo como un ligero viento me rozó la cara al clavarse en la silla a pocos centímetros de mi cuello, en ese mismo momento vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.

La sala entera enmudeció por segunda vez tras aquella acción, se quedaron perplejos al ver el cuchillo clavado allí mismo, creía que preguntarían que había pasado, como se habían colado armas en aquella cumbre mundial, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¡Déjame el cuchillo!-Oí a escasos centímetros de mi, Arthur estaba a mi lado el cual no dudó es sacarlo y amenazar a Alfred con él. Si el inglés de por sí ya da miedo, con un cuchillo en la mano apuntando al americano aún lo da más.

-¡Alfred es el que se sienta a mi lado!¡Yo soy su hermano!-Oí como un susurro a lo lejos de la sala pero no vi a nadie lo único que vi fui volar el arma hacía la voz. Con la mala suerte de que volví a fijar mi mirada en los ojos azules de Natasha, eran como un impulso magnético, no sabía porque pero me era imposible apartar la mirada de ellos.

Sabía que me había vuelto masoquista al notar como en un instante multitud de cuchillos se clavaban en la silla rodeando mi contorno por completo.

-¡Dame más! ¡Le voy a hacer un colador!-Oí aún estupefacto mientras Arthur sacaba todos aquellos cuchillos y los lanzaba contra Alfred.

-¡Deja de internar matarme el que está a mi lado es Alfred, no yo!-Oí un poco más fuerte aquel susurro pero tampoco conseguí ver a aquel país. ¿Sería un fantasma?

Pero realmente quería saber porque aquella mujer reaccionaba así ante unas simples miradas, así que no dude en hacer una locura, cogí uno de los cuchillos y con un bolígrafo permanente le escribí.

-''¿Qué tal? Soy Antonio :D''-Tras aquello apunté hacia la mesa de ella y lo lancé, cabe destacar que estaba completamente asustado de fallar y darle, porque hacía siglos que no lanzaba un cuchillo pero por suerte aún tenía puntería.

Pude ver como saltó de su silla asustada tras aquel repentino ataque, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente para inmediatamente afilarse y mirarme con un aura similar a la de su hermano, pero cabe destacar que mucho peor, pero mucho, mucho peor. Y sí, es posible que eso ocurra.

Vi como cogía uno de aquellos bolígrafos y escribía sobre la otra superficie del cuchillo, tras hacerlo me lo lanzó y se clavó con fuerza en la mesa, entre mis dedos índice y corazón que tenía apoyados sobre ella, supe en aquel momento que estuve a punto de perder uno de mis dedos. Saqué emocionado el cuchillo de la mesa y leí el mensaje que tenía escrito.

-''Muérete''- Esperaba algo más agradable la verdad, pero al menos se había dignado a contestarme y aquello ya era un buen comienzo a lo mejor estaba en uno de ''sus días'' y por ello reaccionaba así, no podía ser tan fría. Levanté mi mirada del cuchillo y la vi mirándome así que levante mi mano y la saludé acompañando el saludo de una enorme sonrisa. Pero lo que no esperé es que me levantase el dedo corazón y gesticulará con los labios un rotundo ''Déjame en paz''. Estaba clarísimo que estaba en sus días.

La reunión había perdido ya cualquier sentido si es que alguna vez lo había tenido, Feliciano se había sacado de a saber donde un _tupperware _de pasta y había empezado a comer tranquilamente mientras cuchillos voladores lanzados por el loco de Arthur le pasaban por el lado, Alfred seguía con el plan de su robot pero ahora apoyado por Kiku que quería que fuese un transformer que lanzase cañones de energía por la boca, a veces me sorprendo de lo mal que puede llegar a estar la gente. Al poco tiempo después Alemania había dado fin a la reunión con un grito que dejo a todos en silencio, en aquel momento creí que iba a sacar una metralleta y cargarse a todo ser viviente de la sala pero para mi sorpresa se sentó y empezó a recoger sus cosas con tranquilidad, la verdad no entiendo la paciencia de este hombre se merece una medalla de honor o algo por el estilo. Así que le imité cogí mis cosas y me marché de aquel circo.

* * *

Me encontraba en un hotel a escasos metros de la sala de congresos el avión que debía coger para volver a España salía a la mañana siguiente así que me marché a mi habitación a darme un largo baño y descansar de toda aquella agotadora reunión donde por enésima vez no se había resuelto nada, marqué el botón para coger el ascensor ya que me alojaba en el piso veinte ,cabe decir que no me asome en ningún momento por la ventana. Para mi sorpresa cierta rubia de la reunión había aparecido a mi lado, en un primer momento llegué a pensar que debía de dejar el vino pero no estaba alucinando, entramos los dos al ascensor y un silencio tenso se instaló en él.

-¿A qué piso vas?-Le pregunté rompiendo el hielo, me miró con aquella mirada zafiro que no sabía porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

-Al veinte-Me dijo fríamente, realmente aquella cara de ángel contrastaba mucho con su personalidad.

-¡Qué casualidad yo también!-Me alegraba y no sabía exactamente por qué, si me acercaba mucho a ella iba a terminar como mínimo mutilado.

Estuvimos en silencio el resto del tiempo hasta llegar al destino, una locura se me cruzó por la mente, no debía siquiera plantearlo pero como he dicho anteriormente no pienso mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Oye Natasha ya que nos alojamos en mismo hotel, ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar juntos?- La rubia me miró sorprendida, sabía que no debería haber dicho nada, se quedó en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron horas.

-De acuerdo-Parpadeé varias veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando de verdad incluso me pellizqué para comprobar que no me había quedado dormido en la reunión y había empezado a soñar, me di cuenta de la cara de circunstancias de la rubia ya que me había evadido por completo y se había dado cuenta, que vergüenza.

\- A las diez nos vemos aquí-Le dije mientras me marchaba a mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, me eché en la cama y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que le había pedido una cita a la rubia.

-¡Dios mío que me pongo!-Grité mientras abría mi maleta en busca de algo que me gustase, solo había otro traje, el traje de repuesto por si el que tenía le pasaba algo que no sería la primera vez que pasaba, miré el reloj eran las nueve y había quedado en una hora me marché con tranquilidad al baño y cuando terminé me miré al espejo, no sabía qué hacer con mi pelo se había quedado completamente revuelto y no tenía ningún secador a mano para arreglármelo así que cogí el fijador de cabello y con los dedos lo acomodé hacia atrás quedando despejada por completo la frente lo que hacía que destacaran aún más mis ojos, me vi extraño con ese peinado pero no me quedaba mal. Miré de reojo el reloj y casi me muero del susto eran las nueve menos diez y aún iba enrollado con la toalla del baño, me puse el traje corriendo y como pude me hice el nudo de la corbata que era de color verde oscuro la cual hacia juego con mis ojos, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante presumido, me miré por última vez al espejo iba perfecto cogí el perfume y me eché unas cuantas gotas, bueno unas cuantas bastantes a decir verdad pero cuando fui a salir me di cuenta que me faltaba lo más importante.

-¡No he comprado ningún detalle para la cita! ¿Qué clase de caballero soy?- Entonces me giré y lo vi, un florero, sí, fui y robé una rosa blanca de él y me marché al lugar de encuentro donde acaba de llegar mi compañera enfundada en un elegante traje azul que resaltaba sus curvas, iba muy guapa la verdad.

Me acerqué a ella le besé la mano y le di la rosa, su cara se había vuelto completamente roja pero para mi sorpresa aceptó el detalle y marchó hacia el ascensor, me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos un rostro sonrojado, si al final la chica no iba a ser tan fría como la pintaban.

Bajamos al restaurante del hotel, el camarero nos sonrió y nos dirigió hacia una mesa completamente apartada del bullicio y mucho más reservada me guiñó un ojo y me dejó la carta, por lo visto nos había hecho amantes cosa que no me importaría nada que ocurriese, ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Era una simple cena.

Empecé a hablar con la rubia, bueno mejor dicho estaba haciendo un monologo con ella ya que se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza para dar a entender que me estaba escuchando.

-¿Te aburro?- Le pregunté un poco decepcionado ya que no la veía con muchas ganas de estar conmigo, pero para mi sorpresa negó de inmediato aquello.

-No, es solo que me parece extraño que quieras hablar conmigo-Noté como en su semblante se instalaba algo parecido a la tristeza, Natasha siempre iba sola a todas la reuniones y nunca se le veía conversar con nadie más que no fuesen sus hermanos, no por nada le decían la reina del hielo y entonces me di cuenta, se había recluido en si misma porque todos se apartaban de ella, era la ''loca de los cuchillos''.

-¿Por qué no voy a hablar a una joven como tú?- Le sonreí y vi entonces como su mirada se iluminaba.

-Porque nadie lo hace-Me contestó mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino.

-¡Yo no soy como los demás, soy el país de la pasión!-Le dije mientras le volvía a sonreír esta vez una sutil sonrisa se había perfilado en sus labios.

La conversación había empezado a fluir, de vez en cuando me hablaba sobre ella y yo la escuchaba era una mujer reservada pero había empezado poco a poco a abrirse, aunque cabe destacar que la botella de vino también había comenzado a vaciarse. Al final la velada mi vista había empezado a dejar de enfocar correctamente y miedo tenía de cuando me levantase de la silla, porque beber sentado era lo peor. Pero el colmo fue cuando el camarero de antes nos regaló unos _shoots _de parte de la casa. Cada uno de nosotros cogimos uno y nos miramos.

-Un brindis por está perfecta noche-Dijé emocionado, Natasha me miró y sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa grande donde mostraba su perfecta dentadura blanca debía sonreír más a menudo era verdaderamente preciosa cuando lo hacía.

Terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones los vuelos salían temprano y teníamos que descansar aunque en aquel momento lo último que quería era irme a dormir, el suelo se movía más de lo esperado, me giré y vi a Natasha que seguía igual de perfecta que siempre el alcohol ni siquiera había hecho mella en ella, su resistencia era increíble.

Entramos ambos al ascensor pulsé el botón y me apoyé en la pared esperando a que las puertas se cerrasen, me volví a girar y la vi mirándome, otra vez aquella mirada zafiro pero esta vez la veía menos fría, diferente , más accesible y entonces fue cuando descubrí que si buscabas en el diccionario ''temerario'' iba a salir mi cara en primer plano en la descripción, porque me acerqué y la besé pude notar como su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado por un momento pero aquello no me impidió profundizar el beso del que aún no había obtenido respuesta, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso hasta que noté como pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello respondiéndome, sentí como la adrenalina me recorría por completo al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, pero toda la presión se rompió cuando se abrió la puerta y el servicio de habitaciones apareció delante de nosotros mirándonos igual de sorprendidos que nosotros a él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me puse igual de rojo que un tomate.

-Ehh..., Lo siento...-Dije avergonzado mientras tomaba la mano de Natasha y salíamos de allí pero lo que no esperé para nada eran las carcajadas sonoras de la rubia.

-¡Quien iba a decir que te ibas a poner tan rojo porque alguien te viese besándote con una chica!-Se rió tanto que incluso había empezado a derramar lágrimas, yo mismo empecé a reírme contagiado por su risa, definitivamente aquella joven debía sonreír más, era completamente diferente a como la había imaginado. Las apariencias engañan.

-Me alegro de haber compartido esta noche contigo-Le dije con una sonrisa, me miró sorprendida se acercó y me besó, un beso completamente diferente al del ascensor un beso más tímido, más personal.

-Yo también. Espero volver a verte pronto-Me dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación, definitivamente las apariencias engañan y engañan mucho.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado esta pareja :D**

**¿Alguien más se los había imaginado juntos?**


End file.
